


[Multivoice Podfic] More Fun With Fire

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Djapchan, mahons-ondine (mahons_ondine), sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty



Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons-ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:The time in Heaven wasn't the first time Crowley has frightened people with fire.
Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Multivoice Podfic] More Fun With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Fun With Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467607) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Multivoice-Podfic-More-Fun-With-Fire-by-lyricwritesprose-efop9s)  
**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1K0w_CO4JKChyAHbCO0T2gRnHbuQXLqej/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/acdlfif5pmlffdw/GO_More_Fun_with_Fire.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Tribute To Veena Raja Rao/Haratanaya](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Veena_Kinhal/Tribute_to_Veena_Raja_Rao/Haratanaya_Sree) by Veena Kinhal  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/publicdomain/)  
**Sound:**  
[Crackling Fireplace Sound ](http://soundbible.com/2178-Crackling-Fireplace.html) by Daniel Simion  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**Voice Actors:**

[AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/) as Aziraphale  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Newton Pulsifer  
[mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine) as Crowley  
[sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles) as Pepper  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty) as narrator

**Editor:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Cover Art:**  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the To Infinity and Beyond Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)


End file.
